(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape measure, and particularly to a tape measure stably stopping a tape coiling thereof when the tape coiling is drawn from a casing of the tape measure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional tape measure includes a casing 5 with an outlet 13 being defined in one side of the casing 5. A tape coiling 6 is received in the casing 5 with an end thereof extending from the outlet 13. A push button 7 is pivotably disposed at an side edge of the casing 5 corresponding to the outlet 51. A stop member 8 is jointed with the push button 7. Mateable dentate portions 71, 81 are respectively disposed at the push button 7 and the stop member 8. In use, the push button 7 is pushed downwardly, the dentate portion 71 of the push button 7 mates with the dentate portion 81 of the stop member 8 for rotating the stop member 8 whereby the stop member 8 presses on the tape coiling 6. Thus, the tape coiling 6 is positioned at a desired scale. When the tape coiling 6 is drawn back, the push button 7 is pushed upwardly, the dentate portion 71 of the push button 7 mates with the dentate portion 81 of the stop member 8 for rotating the stop member 8 whereby the stop member 8 departs from on the tape coiling 6. Thus, the tape coiling 6 is reeled in the casing 5.
The conventional tape measure can work through the engagement of the dentate portions 71, 81 of the push button 7 and the stop member 8. However, since the push button 7 and the stop member 8 are made of plastic, the dentate portions 71, 81 thereof are easily damaged due to abrasion after a term of use, which results that the dentate portion 71 of the push button 7 cannot well and truly mate with the dentate portion 81 of the stop member 8. Therefore, the push button 7 cannot exactly rotate the stop member 8 to press on the tape coiling 6, which results in failure in positioning the tape coiling 6. Thus, the conventional tape measure is inconvenient for use.